A dental implant is a device used in dentistry to support restorations, wherein the restorations resemble a tooth or group of teeth that replace missing teeth.
Most dental implants used today are formed similarly to an actual tooth root, and are sometimes referred to as having a “root-form”. An implant is placed within the bone of the jaw, which then undergoes osseointegration with the implant. Osseointegration refers to the fusion of the implant surface with the surrounding bone.
Dental implants can be used to support one or more dental prostheses, including crowns, implant-supported bridges or dentures.
Once the implant is fixed within the patient's jaw bone, the process may continue with placing an abutment within the implant, upon which the crown, which comprises the visible part of the tooth or multiple teeth, may be installed. Thus, the abutment connects the implant to the crown and provides stability for the dental prosthetic.
The bottom part of the abutment is shaped so as to be inserted tightly into the implant, and its top part is shaped to receive the crown.
In recent years, implants having conical openings and corresponding conical abutments have gained increased popularity. In such configurations, the abutment comprises a screw and the implant may comprise a dowel, for connecting to each other.
A major factor in the quality of the prosthesis is the exact direction, strength and stability of the connection between the implant and the abutment. It is thus required to ensure that this connection is made in the correct angle and as strong and stable as possible, but not too strong to damage the implant.